ShizNat Doppelganger Meeting
by dsaANON
Summary: AU ShizNat, Suggested: FujinoxViola, KugaxKruger and FujinoxKugaxViolaxKruger. Have I got ur attn? great! Blurb: They say that meeting your doppelganger is an omen. For Kuga Natsuki, that may very well be true. T for mild swearing and suggested activities
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **In comparison to my other fics, I'll say this is slightly cracky, mainly due to the situation and Natsuki's thought process.

And like always although its under humor, u may not find it very funny - things seem funny in my head n when i type it down it doesn't seem so funny anymore... yea...

**Doppelganger**: It is a german word. It is a theory/superstition that meeting your double (someone who looks exactly like you) is an omen and that something bad will soon happen ie. you die.

**Japanese words in Kyoto-accent I've sprinkled in the fic**:

Kanin-na: Forgive me

Ikezu: Meanie

**

* * *

**

ShizNat's Doppelganger Meeting

Ring-ring.

I tapped my finger gently on the phone as the dial tone continued to ring in my ear.

Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Click.

"Natsuki?" Finally, I hear my girlfriend's smooth accented voice greet me through the phone.

"Hey Shizuru, what took you so long?" I questioned.

"Kanin-na. I was getting changed, do you need something?"

"Oh! Um yeah I was calling cause I was hoping we could -er- go on a da- I mean go out for lunch today. If you're not busy that is." I stuttered my reply while my fingers on my free hand found a lock of my hair to twirl with as I tried to calm myself.

'Really! She's my girlfriend, so why can't I ask her out over the phone without getting all nervous?'

"Ara? Sorry Natsuki, I already made plans today."

"Then what about dinner?"

"I'm not sure how long we'll be going out for. I'm sorry I'll make it up to you next time, Natsuki."

"Oh… That's okay, I didn't really ask before hand or anything, so it's fine…" I could feel my face frown slightly at the disappointing outcome. "Where are you going anyways?"

"Fuuka Mall." She gave me a short reply and from the sound of it, she was moving about on the other end of the line.

'Is she still getting ready?'

"With?" I continued in a poor attempt to seem interested, all the while checking my hair for split ends.

"A friend." It was then that a bit of curiosity hit me and I let go of those strands of hair I had been inspecting.

'That's odd, why is she giving me such curt replies? Better yet, who is this "friend"? If it was Reito or Haruka she would have just said so, heck, she wouldn't even go shopping with them, so who in the world is she going with?!' Panic and paranoia struck me as my thought process took place, just as I was about to voice my query I was cut off.

"Who's this-"

"I'm afraid I have to go now, I'll call you again tonight. Okay, Natsuki? Love you." Click.

I stared at the device I gripped in my hand. What started off as a hint of curiosity, soon escalated to a panic frenzy.

'Did Shizuru just hang up on me?! Wha-? Why? Who?'

I was confused to say the least - Shizuru has never hung up on me like that before, just the thought of her doing that to anyone seemed out of character, and then there was the question of who this "friend" was.

'Did she hang up on me because she didn't want me to ask? But why? Who can it be? For Shizuru to not want me to meet or even know she is going shopping with…'

Unconsciously I had started to pace back and from in my living room, my arms in the same position as Shizuru's infamous kaichou thinking pose; where one of my arms was tucked on top of my abdomen, the hand supporting the elbow of my other arm, which was raised so I could support my chin.

'Is she cheating on me? Could she be going out on a date with some girl?! And blatantly, in broad daylight too! Right under my nose!'

I shook my head violently.

'No, no, Shizuru wouldn't do that… It's too obvious, with too many flaws- I mean she loves me and I trust her, she wouldn't cheat… then who could it be…'

The cogs in my mind turned.

'Maybe it's one of her fan girls… it would explain why she wouldn't want me to know since she knows I would murder the lot of them if I had the chance… but then there's still the question of why they would be shopping and the fact that it's only ONE fan girl… could it be she has an extreme crazy fan girl case and was forced to go shopping alone with her? And the reason she's keeping it from me is to protect the fan girl from grievous bodily harm, which in turn protects me since I'll probably go to jail for inflicting the said grievous bodily harm!'

I continued to pace around the living room until finally I was content at my own speculations and reasons. With a nod to myself I stopped pacing, standing up straight I thought to myself with determination:

'Then I need to go and protect Shizuru from that so-called "friend"'

I whipped out my phone once again and dial a familiar number.

* * *

"Neh, Natsuki?'"

"What?"

"I really don't think kaichou-san is the type to cheat..."

"I told you Mai we're not following her to see if she's cheating on me. Shizuru would never do that. We're going to protect her from the evil crazy nut case that some how managed to corner Shizuru into going shopping with her." Natsuki exclaimed.

"Oookay, whatever you say." Mai rolled her eyes.

The two had just arrived at the Mall's entrance after parking Natsuki's bike. Natsuki adorn in her renowned full-body biker suit and Mai wearing her casual clothes.

"Look, here's the plan: we'll split up from here and you take the east wing, while I take the right. When we reach the end double back here, alright?"

"Okay, okay. I can't believe I'm spending my one free day in two weeks helping you stalk your girlfriend."

At that the red head received a dirty look from the biker.

"Look, just call me if you find them." The two split up, stalking off to their assigned areas.

After some time Mai had already search her side of the Mall and with no sign of the infamous ex-kaichou she headed back to where they were supposed to meet, then a glimpse of blue caught her eye.

From the years of hanging around Chie and Aoi, Mai's instinctive reflexes drove her to dive behind a nearby potted tree for cover, and from behind this tree she peeked out to see the blue-haired figure.

From Mai's viewpoint she could see Natsuki, wearing a blue dress suit, blushing with a small delicate smile on her face as she was being lead by the hand into a diner by none other than the object of today's mission – Shizuru, who was wearing a lilac coloured sundress and also adorning the same loving smile.

"Mou! Natsuki doesn't even tell me that SHE found kaichou-san!" Mai said to no-one, causing passerby-ers to look at her oddly, remembering not to speak aloud to herself she thought:

'Well at least they seem like they made up…Judging from that love-y dove-y grins they had. Good thing I saw them, if not I would had been waiting by myself like an idiot.' With that, the red-headed cook decided to leave the two love-birds alone and set off to the bus stop to get back to the dorms.

* * *

Ring –Ring. Ring-Ring. Click.

"Hello?"

"Mai! Where the heck are you? Aren't you done with your end yet?"

"What are you on about Natsuki?"

"What am I on about?! God, don't tell me you started shopping and forgot what we're here for?" The biker face-palmed herself trying her hardest not to yell her head off into her phone.

"No, I mean I saw you with kaichou-san, and I've left, so I don't understand why you are still looking for her…"

"What do you mean you saw me with her?" Natuski questioned. Her attention was fully on her red-headed friend's answer.

"Well, I was heading back to the entrance to meet you but then I saw you with kaichou-san outside a teashop. You two were all love-y dove-y so I didn't want to disturb, I went home… Hmm? Come to think of it… when did you change your clothes?"

Natsuki gritted her teeth in anger.

'Love-y dove-y? She really is cheating on me! Shit, and with someone that looks just like me, too! Wha-what if I lose her? No! There's no way there's anyone better suited for Shizuru than me. I'm not losing her without a fight.'

"Mai." Her voice was curt and had a dangerous edge to it. "Where was this teashop?"

* * *

I got to the teashop Mai described, it wasn't one Shizuru and I had visited before, it was tucked away one side and it had no particular eye-catching sign that drew attention, but it seemed popular none-the-less.

I got inside and quickly scanned around, soon I spotted her. Shizuru was sitting in a 4-person booth, she was facing towards me but she haven't noticed me yet because she was speaking to-

'A blunette that looks just like me?' I thought venomously to myself, as I stormed towards them, my hands balled to a fist.

From my angle I couldn't make out anything apart from the bitch's hair, which I must admit, had striking resemblance to my own.

About a metre away from them Shizuru finally noticed me – her face showed surprise and it didn't go well with me.

'Are you surprised that I caught you cheating?' Even in my mind, my voice was dripping with venom.

"Shizuru, fancy seeing you here." I said in my obviously false polite voice and overly fake smile, my hand dropped solidly onto my supposed rival's shoulder that still has her back facing me.

From Shizuru's subtle reactions I can see that she sensed the underlying anger in my tone, quite frankly it would take a certain special person to not sense it, but I didn't care.

"Who might this be? A new friend?" I continued in my false polite voice with that hideous smile still plastered onto my face as I turned the girl's body to face me.

What I saw was indeed a shock, to me and to the person in front of me.

We looked exactly the same, perhaps she was a little older, but still we looked pretty much the same.

I assumed we would look similar since Mai so easily mistaken us, but I didn't expected it to be to this extent. I was struck speechless but then the next thing that happened forced me to take a seat to steady myself from the shock.

"Ara, who might she be Fujino-san?" A kyoto-ben voice asked from behind me, taking my attention away from my doppelganger. It was another Shizuru. Like me with the one in front of me, she looked just like Shizuru, maybe a little older, but still the same.

My world seemed to have stopped. One moment I'm confronting my girlfriend and her 'other woman', the next I'm encountering a parallel universe.

* * *

"Should I do the introductions?"

Fujino Shizuru offered, she then gestured to the blunette that sat next to her on her side of the booth.

"This is Kuga Natsuki, my girlfriend. And, Natsuki, she is Shizuru Viola, I meet her a few weeks ago when she came to Fuuka on business." the young brunette gestured to the older version of herself that sat opposite her in the booth.

"And next to her is her partner, Natsuki Kruger, they're currently here on a holiday right now." She explained to a clearly shocked girl, who seemed to have trouble accepting the facts that has been given to her.

"Wow" Kruger started "I can't believe how much we look alike…" she looked oddly at the young Kuga, then moving her attention to the two Shizurus. "And I still can't believe how alike you two are!"

"Yeah, you and me both." Kuga agreed with her voice and manner resorting back to her hostile and unsocial able demeanour.

"Indeed. You have no idea how shocked we both were when we bumped into each other on the streets. Or how amazing it was when we realized we had so much in common." Fujino added before gracefully sipping at her tea.

Viola smiled politely. "Yes, I agree. But I wonder if Natsuki and Kuga-san will have as much in common as we do."

The table fell into a momentary silence as Kuga eyed her older double sceptically and everyone else took a moment to consider the possibilities. Then, Viola spoke again.

"Hmmm… Mou. But seeing how Fujino-san's Natsuki looks like, now, it's probably impossible to convince you to join me and my Natsuki in bed, no?" Viola asked Fujino with a childish innocence.

"WHAT?!" Both Natsuki exclaimed, both acting at the same time – slamming their hands onto the table as they stood from their seat, and both sporting a defined blush on their face.

"Ara? Is Natsuki not happy with the idea?" Viola asked her lover innocently, turning her head to her direction.

"What?! WHAT?! What the hell gave you the idea that I WOULD like it?!" Kruger yelled at her lover, her arms flying about as she struggle against the urge to pull out chunks of her own hair.

"But Natsuki said that: for her birthday, all she wanted was me. So, since Fujino-han look so much like me, I thought two is better than one, Natsuki." She explained with feigned hurt in her eyes as she slowly gets up and close the distance between her self and her love.

Noticing her lover's hurt expression, the older blunette softened her stance, unable to meet Viola's eyes, and spoke in a much calmer and levelled tone.

"Th-that's thoughtful and all, bu-but it's just not a good idea and-"

"Ara? Does Natsuki not like the idea of the two of us serving her every beck and call?" Viola added seductively into the blunette's ear.

Her voice was no louder than a whisper but the all the occupants on the table heard her – crystal clear.

At Viola's "suggestion": her younger counterpart, the only remaining sitting occupant, blush a red hue over a good portion of her face. While Kruger, after taking a moment to recover from the shock of her lover's word, became completely flustered and resembling a tomato began to yell once more:

"Wha-What the hell are you saying, Shizuru?! They're kids! They're not even past the freaking drinking age! There's no wa-"

"Fufufu, Natsuki is so naughty, you want to get her drunk before you have your way with us?"

"T-that was not what I meant and you know it!" The older blunette hissed through grit teeth, trying her utmost to calm herself down and keep the blood vessels in her face from bursting – from both embarrassment and anger.

Meanwhile on Kuga Natsuki's end: she was still standing with her hands firmly on top of the table, her emerald eyes were wide open, staring blankly at the surface of the furniture, as she was held in a standing-comatose state the moment Viola had suggested that she and her Shizuru "served" Natsuki.

Images and more images flooded her mind – ones that would probably put many into a blissful and eternal slumber from death of massive nosebleed or heart attack - Kuga Natsuki being no exception.

'_Natsuki, come to bed with us.' _

'_No Natsuki, let's take a bath. I'll wash your back.' _

'_Oh yes, and I'll wash your front' The two Shizurus offered eagerly stripping their cl-_

The rate her heart, beat faster than she had ever experience before, not even riding her motorcycle 200kpm around cliff curves could compare to how she felt at the thoughts of those images. Blood was rushing to her head, the room suddenly felt very warm, her vision was blurring, she felt dizzy and everything seemed so far off, everything except for those images.

Luckily, or unluckily, words got through the blunette's hectic mind - words that snapped her out of her life-threatening daze.

"Then does that mean Natsuki wouldn't be willing to 'play' with Kuga-san for me? It would be such a nice show too." the older Shizuru pouted at her loved one.

Choke. Cough. Cough.

It seems the words did not only break through Kuga's trance but also caused the younger Shizuru to choke on her tea in which she was quietly nursing in the corner of the table.

"Wha-WHAT?! L-like hell, am I going to be part of some show! I never agreed into doing ANYTHING w-with... HER" Kuga burst out, having not notice her girlfriend's actions and pointed aggressively at her older double. At the same moment she wondered to herself as to whether she just offended herself in some peculiar manner. "-just so you can watch! And there's no way in hell am I EVER going to be! Right, Shizuru?! Shizuru? Hey, say something."

Kuga look to her side at her girlfriend, anger started to escalate when she realised her girlfriend had not once spoken during this whole absurd conversation, and fear (or maybe it was excitement) bit at her when the thought of her Shizuru actually wanting to participate in those discuss… 'activities'

"Natsuki…" Fujino spoke in a calming tone – the one she uses to persuade others, causing the biker's eyes to widen in disbelief. "…you need to calm down; Viola-san is only jo-"

"What about a foursome, then?"

Attention returned to the older brunette, but it soon shifted elsewhere when a loud bang sounded, along with the crashing sound of teacups and saucers colliding and smashing onto the floor.

"Natsuki!"

"Shit! Shizuru! You shouldn't take your jokes so far!"

"K-Kanin-na"

* * *

Throbbing pain woke the sleeping blunette, her groggy eyes reluctantly peeled open to see white ceiling bathed in the orange glow from the setting sun.

"Natsuki?" A soft caring voice spoke out.

With a pained groan the biker look to the side and sees her girlfriend waiting on her by the bed side, the ice pack that previously laid on her forehead slipped onto the pillow.

"Shizuru? What happened?" She rubbed her forehead to find a sore bump had swollen up.

Shizuru made a light chuckle and took the fallen ice pack and placed it onto a nearby bed-side table. "You fainted in the diner and hit your head on the ground, were the ideas too much for my Natsuki to handle?"

Low grumbles emitted from Natsuki. "Stupid clones and their stupid ideas…"

Shizuru chuckled, and the room fell into peaceful moment of silence.

"Neh, Shizuru…" Natsuki started.

"Hm?"

"Were you seriously considering… j-joining those two…?"

"Natsuki, Viola-san was only joking. From what I can see, all of us are quite possessive of our significant other, so I doubt anyone of us was seriously considering." Shizuru replied in a soothing manner. "Though I must say, I wouldn't mind if I had two Natsukis serving me for a day." She finished with a mischievous wink.

"BAKA!"

Melodious laughter came from the elegant brunette.

"Ara? Natsuki don't tell me you didn't think the same about Viola-san and I, when you froze like a statue after hearing the idea?"

Natsuki blushed and pouted childishly –annoyed at being caught but knew better than to try and pretend it wasn't true.

"Yeah, well probably wouldn't end well for me anyways, that Viola would probably kill me with her teasing… if the idea alone hasn't killed me already, that is." She propped herself up on the bed so that she was in a sitting position.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to protect my Natsuki from anymore life-threatening dangers" The brunette assured as she moved to wrap her girlfriend in her arms.

"And who will protect me from you? Your teasing isn't much better either." Natsuki playfully joked while returning the hug.

"Ikezu. Natsuki knows I hold back on her."

"Heh heh, if that's holding back I don't want to know when you're serious." She loosened her hold on her girlfriend, so she could look at her in the eyes. "By the way Shizuru… why didn't you tell me about Viola? I got kind of worried you know…"

"Was that why Natsuki decided to follow me?" Shizuru asked with a teasing grin.

"Just answer the question" Natsuki huffed.

"Hmmmm… Promise you won't make fun?" Shizuru said shyly, her fingers gently playing with the ends of Natsuki's hair.

Slightly confused at her girlfriend's uncharacteristic behaviour Natsuki pulled Shizuru back into a loving embrace as she gingerly agreed.

"Yeah… promise."

Shizuru nuzzled her face into the dark locks whilst replying softly "I kept Viola-san a secret… because I was scared you might find her more attractive…"

At Shizuru's little confession, Natsuki couldn't help but bring a smile to her face; the thought that the all-powerful Fuuka kaichou had felt insecure brought a guilty happiness in the brunette's chest.

"Silly, there's no way that would happen."Giving her girlfriend a small squeeze, then another question appeared in her thoughts.

"Hey, Shizuru … where are we?"

"Oh, we're at Viola-san and Kruger-san's hotel room." Shizuru replied as she pulled herself out of the brunette's arms.

"…H-hotel room? Why are we here?" The biker questioned nervously, her eyes darting around the suddenly very suspicious room – a feeling of danger encased her.

All of a sudden she felt like a caged prey waiting to be pounced upon.

"Well, when you fainted, Viola-san just took charge. She instructed Kruger-san to pick you and bring you here saying it was the closest place and that you needed to rest."

"V-viola did? Shizuru, we need to get out of here. NOW." Her voice was laced with panic, her hand gripped onto her girlfriend's slim wrist causing Shizuru to worry.

"Ara, what's the hurry?"

The two turned to Viola who had just entered the room, fear was evident in Natsuki's eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: thought of writing sumfing like this when i randomly remembered seeing a fanart with FujinoxViola, took ages for me to think of scenario that could make it possible but stil not break up the ShizNat duo. And man, it got confusing when it was the four of them and weird when I started referin to them with their last names... Anyways off u go to read the omakes!

**

* * *

**

Omake 1: Doppelganger, an omen for those around you as well?

Little did the four know, that at the teashop, the moment that they sat down together, all occupants of the shop fell silent and were intently observing the beautiful ladies, that is to say when Viola made her 'suggestions' everyone heard as well.

By the end of the four's 'meeting', Fuuka Hospital had a sudden surge of patients, Fuuka now have a deficit in their blood bank, the teashop looks like a brutal-mass murder crime scene. And Takeda, who unfortunately walked into the shop the moment Kruger carried Kuga out of the building bridal style, suffered from a near-fatal heart attack.

**Omake 2: Epilogue?**

Viola: Ara, what's the hurry?

Kuga: 0.0

*Kruger in the background, tied and gagged with ropes and bondage, on the ground trying to wiggle free*

Kruger: MhmmpMMpphhpp *manages to spit out her gag* Run, children! RUN!

**Omake 3: Their Opinions**

Kruger: Why is my Shizuru (Viola) depicted as a pervert in this? We're Otomes aren't we? There's no way we would engage in such activites.

Viola: I believe we were chosen because of our age, Natsuki. Since we're older, its only natural to expect that we're more ... 'open' to new experiences.

Kuga: Yeah, but we all know my Shizuru (Fujino) is more than willing to want to do something like this. Where is she anyways?

Fujino: *in a corner, smiling like an idiot while in a life-threatening daze thinking about the two Natsukis, with tea in hand*

**FYI**: just to shatter one or 2 ppl's imaginations, Kruger and/or Viola does not intend to engage in any of the discussed activites (they really are too possessive of each other to do so) and the ending of the actual fic is just a misunderstanding on Kuga's part.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** since so many people left such GREAT reveiws (and due to Jonna-NK threatening me) i decided to write an extra chapter! I've gone through this once, but there might still be alot of errors in it, so tell me if u spot anything

**Edit:** thnx to anonymous-n-faceless ive learned that -han isn't kyoto-ben! so theres a change in Shizuru's speech from -han to -san, if i missed one out plz inform me

Terms used:

kyoto-ben: japanese in kyoto dialect

-chin: a cute way of saying -chan

Midori: melon liquor (it's taste pretty gud)

Bayleys: a milk coffee liquor (this is nice too!)

* * *

**A week after the "Meeting":**

"Che. Why do we have to go to this stupid thing anyways?" Kuga complained to her girlfriend who was currently holding on to her arm, as they walked towards the neon lit building.

"Mai wanted to meet our new friends, and remember Natuski don't start anything like last time." Fujino answered and reminded. She looked back at her and her girlfriend's doppelganger that trail not far behind.

"Ara, I don't think I would mind if Kuga-san started anything with my Natsuki again..." Viola teased in a dreamy voice when she overheard the younger couple's conversation.

The four of them blushed at the memory - two from embarrassment, while the other two blush for an entirely different reason.

"_Ara, what's the hurry?"_

_Fujino Shizuru and Kuga Natsuki turned to Viola who had just entered the room, fear was evident in Kuga's eyes._

_Panic struck, and Kuga, feeling immediate danger, reacted on the instinctual need to get herself and her girlfriend out of the room and into safety._

_She leaped out of the bed, while holding tightly onto her girlfriend's hand effectively pulling the young brunette from her seat and forcing her to stand behind herself._

"_Run for the door Shizuru, and keep running. Understand?" Kuga commanded as she took Fujino by the hand and dashed toward Viola who stood in the way of their only exit._

"_Natsuki, what are yo-" Fujino started to question just as Natsuki pulled onto her, she ran behind Kuga to keep herself from falling._

_After closing the small distance between the bed and the door, with just a few steps, Kuga let go of Fujino's hand and charged towards Viola._

"_Go, Shizuru. I'll hold her off." Kuga said without even stopping in her motion._

"_Ara?" was all Viola said in response to her guests' reaction to her entrance, her face held a mildly curious and confused expression._

_Kuga rushed to Viola's side, side stepping and turning, she was able to stand right behind the older brunette. With swift movements Kuga wrapped her arms around Viola encasing the brunette's arm to her side in a tight hold and Kuga leaned back to pick Viola up off her feet, bringing out a childish giggle from Viola._

"_Kuga-san seems to be energetic again; perhaps she liked my last idea?" Viola joked while still in mind air._

_Fujino, who had stopped in her tracks the moment Kuga had let go of her hand, started gathering a dark and murderous aura around herself at the sight of seeing her girlfriend holding onto another woman so tightly (even though that woman look exactly like her)_

"_Natsuki. What do you think you are doing?" Fujino questioned in a cold dark tone._

_Unable to hear her girlfriend's question, her tone or sense the increasingly dangerous atmosphere, the young biker only noticed that her girlfriend had not followed her plan of attack and responded "What are you doing Shizuru? I told you: Run!"_

"_Oi! What the hell are you doing with MY Shizuru?!" Kruger bellowed from the other side of the doorway. _

_Kruger stalk towards Kuga, who at once realised the more dangerous threat, dropped Viola back onto her feet and turned to her doppelganger._

_Kruger reached to grab Kuga's arm only for Kuga to dodge and attempt to grab the out-stretched arm._

"_Fujino-san?" Viola spoke, breaking her younger double's murderous trance. "What's going on here?"_

"_A-ara? My apologies, Viola-san. I believe my Natsuki, had a little misunderstanding. I'll go and stop her now." Fujino replied hastily realizing her own little misunderstanding and over-reaction. But barely taking a step towards the two brawling blunettes she stopped dead in her tracks._

_Kruger and Kuga were in a grappling match, neither wanting to pull punches or kicks, nor seriously hurt the other. The struggle had led to Kruger pinning Kuga against the wall beside the open door, face to face and pushing against the slender frame of her younger double's body with her own, panting slightly, and some-what exhausted from this unexpected brawl she lent in where her face was but a few inches away from Kuga, who was also panting. _

_Kruger thinking that she had a good hold on her younger version, took a moment to catch her breath only to be kicked in the shins and allowing Kuga to trip her onto the ground and get pinned herself. Kuga sat on top Kruger's hips with her legs on either side at her momentary victory but she quickly lent forward when Kruger tried to sit up to get to a more advantageous position, Kuga held her older counterpart down by the shoulders her, her midnight blue hair cascading down onto her pinned opponent. They were both breathing heavily from the exertion._

"_Na-Natsuki?" Fujino finally choked out with a deep blush on her face, her feeble attempt to stop the two came out no more than a whisper. _

_She was in turmoil, inside she knew she had to stop the two from fighting, she was supposed to, and she should be stopping it right now in fact… but for some reason Shizuru can't figure out: why she should stop it? _

_The scene in front of her cause a thick fog to swarm her mind, a strong and tempting force pulls her towards a blissful daze, but knowing what she should be doing and trying her hardest to fight off the daze that pulls her so strongly, Fujino tries to call out again:_

"_Na-" A firm hand fell onto her shoulder, and Fujino turned to Viola._

_Viola wasn't looking at Fujino, her eyes were fixed onto the two blunettes still grappling on the floor, she too had a blush on her delicate features, but her simple gesture gave a green light to Fujino to simply enjoy the pulls of her subconscious and succumb to her heavenly daze as she joined Viola in the viewing._

_Kruger had bucked from under Kuga, thrusting her hips up and successfully throwing Kuga off of herself, she then quickly tried to pin the young biker down but Kuga was not giving up without a fight. The younger blue haired double thrashed around, making it impossible for Kruger to grab hold of her arms and thrashing eventually caused Kruger to lose her balance and fall on top of Kuga creating a heap of tangled limbs and sprayed hair._

_Both Shizuru's breath hitched at the sight._

_The two continued to struggle on the hotel floor oblivious to their staring audience, however their actions started becoming serious and more aggressive as Kuga was able to flip Kruger onto her stomach and sit on top of her back twisting one of her arms back behind the older blunette._

"_A-ara, I believe its time to stop this before anyone gets hurt." Viola shakily said, making it known that the scene in front of her had not left her unaffected._

_All Fujino was able to do was give an affirmative nod but her eyes never left the two Natsuki, whose bodies were so close to one another._

_Just as Kruger was about to swing her free arm back to her opponent, in hopes to elbow Kuga's face, her lover spoke:_

"_Natsuki, if you don't stop this fight: this instant, I'm dumping all of your mayo back home into the toilet." Viola calmly announced._

_Both Natsukis stopped in their tracks, both gaped openly towards Viola and Fujino's direction._

"_You wouldn't" They said simultaneously._

"_Does Natsuki want to call my bluff?"_

"_No, Ma'am" The two instantly separated, they remained on the floor, sitting as proper as possible with at least half a metre between them._

* * *

They arrived at the karaoke club; entering their designated room, they find that Kuga and Fujino's friends had already started the party.

"Natuski, Shizuru! These must be the infamous Viola-san and Kruger-san. Nice to meet you I am Tokiha Mai" Mai greeted as the four entered.

"Mai, wrong way around." Kuga corrected dully as Mai offered to shake her and Fujino's hands.

"Oh, oops. You really do look a like you know" Mai blushed in embarrassment and turn to shake the proper Viola and Kruger's hands whom she just previously mistaken to be her friends.

"Hi!" Mikoto popped out from below Mai's chest "I'm Minagi Mikoto. Wow it's true that you look just like Natsuki and Shizuru. Can I call you Natsuki 2 and Shizuru 2?"

Kruger made a weird face at the fact that Mikoto appeared out of no where and Viola chuckled at the raven haired girl's antics.

"Mikoto, I think it'll be best if everyone refers to Natsuki and I, and Viola and Kruger, with our last name for the night, so to alleviate some confusion." Fujino said.

"Yeah, that's probably the best. Come on, there's some seats near the stage and also Midori-chan brought some drinks along with her." Mai informed

"Erm, actually I think I rather sit at the back." Kuga mumbled, as she turned her body toward the couches closer to the door, before Fujino took her arm and led her to the seats Mai suggested.

"Drinks? As in alcohol? Aren't you guys a bit young to be drinking that?" Kruger question as she sat down on the couch seats that lined the wall of the room, sitting closer to the stage while Viola took a seat beside her.

"Actually most of us turned 20 this year; however Midori-sensei does have an inclination in supplying alcoholic beverages to minors. But I think I'll be sticking with tea this evening." Fujino informed as she and Kuga sat on the ottomans on the other side of the coffee table situated between the two couples. They sat opposite their clone counter part respectively.

"I could only imagine how her classes would be like, and would I also be able to get some tea as well?" Viola remarked, as Fujino lean over to the table next to theirs to pour herself some iced green tea.

"Tea? Geez, you didn't drink on your birthday either. When are you ever going to drink something that is NOT tea?" Kuga said after scanning the room and noting that only Mai, Mikoto and Midori were currently present.

Fujino childishly pouted at her girlfriend's comment "Mou. Natsuki I drink beverages other than tea."

"Yeah, but nothing alcoholic." Kuga noted

"Ara? I wonder what Kuga-san plans to do with Fujino-san, when she gets her drunk?" Viola added with a tease.

Fujino noticing the obvious glint in Viola's eyes, joined in: "What's this? Natsuki wanted to get me drunk? Oh dear, Natsuki intends to do beastly things to me whilst I'm unable to defend myself!" Fujino acted frail and helpless while she delivered her words.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you drink any alcoholic beverages before Shizuru." Kruger interrupted, feeling pity to her younger clone that had begun to develop a red hue on her face. Her statement was directed to Viola.

"Does my Natsuki intend to get me drunk, tonight?" Viola questioned with unholy intent in her eyes.

Kruger avoided eye contact, folded her arms and looked around while sporting a faint pink hue, as she replied: "No, just saying is all. Oi, Kuga, what's that thing over there"

With that the two Natsuki huddled together whilst pointing towards the changing room next to the stage, Viola gave an apologetic shrug towards Fujino just as Midori came along to introduce herself… as the warrior of justice and love…

After successfully redirecting the conversation, the two Natsuki huddled at their end of the table.

"You really need to teach me how to handle them" Kuga whispered with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I'm not much better off either. Look let's make a deal, we each take care of our own little devil and keep each other safe from their dual power of teasing, and we might come out of this alive." Kruger plotted.

"Agreed." Kuga confirmed, along with a determined nod. They turned back around to face their significant other only to see that Midori was telling some exciting and action-filled historic re-enactment to the two Shizuru, who were both listening and laughing politely.

As the night wore on it was filled with singing, drunken performances and conversations. For the past hour Mai and Midori had been adamant in giving their singing performances, whereas Mikoto feasted on their order food, the two Shizurus quietly sipped at their tea with an oddly glazed smile as they happily listened to the red heads sing, whilst Kuga and Kruger had been in deep conversations and debates on topics that ranged from bikes to guns to mayo.

"Look I'm telling you, there's no way you could beat me in a drinking contest. I'm older; it's obvious I can handle more alcohol than you." Kruger said

"That's just it. You're older, your body doesn't work as well as mine, and it won't be able to take as much alcohol as I can."

"You're on." Kruger announced her competitive streak surfacing.

Kuga left the table to grab some liquor and shot glasses. Upon returning she settled down a few near-empty bottles, a salt shaker and a few lemon slices onto the table.

"This is all that's left. We'll have to mix, since there's only like two or three shots left of each. Damn, Midori can drink a lot; it's only been an hour! And this is the straight stuff!" Kuga complained.

"That's fine, let's do the vodka first." Kruger said while pouring herself and Kuga a shot glass full of the clear liquid, they took the gulp, whilst ignoring the giggling coming from Viola and Fujino, who were whispering quietly with a very tipsy Midori.

"Shit. That tastes disgusting by itself." The younger blunette complained.

"What? Backing out already?" The older blunette taunted with a smirk.

"Hell, no. Let's have the tequila next." Kuga quipped

"Alright. Do you know how to drink these?" Kruger asked while pouring the brownish liquid into the shot glasses.

"Of course I do." Kuga replied as she gave a small lick to the back of her hand and sprinkled a bit of salt on it. Kruger soon followed in her actions.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1." They both said, and then they licked off the bit of salt off their hand, downed the shot and took a bite from their wedge of lemon.

After sucking at the citrusy juice for a bit, Kuga felt a little light headed but shook it off and tried to propose the next drink.

"Okay, how about-"

Just as the two was about to decide on the next type of liquor they would consume they heard a small commotion near the door, they both turn to look and they found that their respective partner were no longer sitting beside them, instead they were over where the new occupants had entered, where the commotion was.

"Nao-chin is here! Why were you so late, Nao-chin?" Fujino asked childishly, her arms wrapped around the young red-head's neck and her body pressed up against the side of her slim form.

"Wha-what the fuck?" Nao stuttered, while Chie and Aoi who she arrived with were standing behind her snapping photos off their phone.

"Ara? Nao-chin? What a cute name." Viola joined in, she too was draped around the red-headed girl. Viola then closed in her face to Nao's and using one hand on the red-head's chin, she turn it to face her so that her red eyes could stare into the lime green pools. "She has a cute face too." she whispered seductively.

Nao ripped her blushing red face away from the alluring brunette and whipped it around to scan the small enclosed room and bellow "K-KUGA! WHY THE FUCK IS THERE TWO FUCKING SHIZURUS?! AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM?!"

"Nao-chin is too loud, she's hurting my ears." Fujino pouted beside her and tightened her grip around the red-head's neck, effectively pushing her chest more firmly against the younger girl's arm.

Both Kuga and Kruger rushed, though a little clumsily, to the small group by the door.

Kruger pulled Viola away, along with Kuga who pulled Fujino away from the heavily blushing red-head, who looks as though she's about to collapse and Kuga asked: "Shi-shizuru! What are you doing?"

"Hm? We were just greeting Nao-chin, who only just arrived!" Fujino answered brightly and smiling broadly at her biker girlfriend.

"Oi, Kuga! What's going on here? Why are there two of you and two Shizurus?" Nao asked testily, while straightening out her outfit and taming her blush.

"My apologies, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Shizuru Viola, it's nice to make your acquaintance." Viola smile sweetly, taking a step away from Kruger's grasp to shake hands with Nao – her pheromone and charm on full blast, but only to be pulled back possessively by her lover.

"And I'm Shizuru's partner – Natsuki Kruger." She said from behind her brunette girlfriend with a voice that held an edge and eyes that seems to be trying to communicate that the woman in her arms is hers.

Nao was taken back by the near identical names but quickly recovered. "Yuuki Nao" She said with a nod, she can see clearly that this new Natsuki had the same trait of protectiveness as the one she knows.

"And I'm Harada Chie, and this is Senoh Aoi." Chie and Aoi greeted with a wave pushing past Nao after securely pocketing their phones.

Kruger gave a curt nod of recognition and Viola smiled politely.

"Chie, Aoi, Nao! You guys finally got here!" Mai entered the scene, drawing the new entrants' attention and allowing the Natsukis to pull their respective Shizurus back to their seats.

"Geeze, Shizuru. What's with you?" Kuga asked the brunette who had taken up to clinging ever so intimately to her girlfriend's arm.

"Nothing. Na-tsu-ki. I just wanted to talk to Nao-chin" Fujino replied playfully, and then switching her attention to the other brunette in the group "Oh, Viola-san, come here. Come here."

The two brunette shuffled over to the couch side of the table and began to whisper and giggle into each other's ears, leaving their slightly bewildered girlfriends on the other side of the table, with the ottomans.

The blunettes gave each other a small shrug and took their seats and continued their drinking game. They looked at the table with their array of various straight alcohols trying to decide what to drink next when a mischievous Kyoto-ben voice drifted through the air.

"You two should have a 'quik fuck'" Viola suggested with a sly smile and a wink, Fujino giggled beside her while holding her green tea and sipping it every now and then.

Kuga and Kruger went red at the comment; Kuga about to openly speak out against the joke but was stopped by Kruger's hand that nudged her to pass the Bayleys.

"I believe it's Midori with a layer of Bayleys right?" Kruger asked cautiously making sure Kuga knew it was a trap and that a 'quick fuck' was a drink.

"Yeah" Kuga nodded. "Do you know how to layer?"

Kruger nodded in reply.

"Did someone say my name?" Midori popped in between Kuga and Kruger, her movements showed she was intoxicated, that is if the half filled bottle of whiskey and her breath was not enough of an indicator. Kuga even felt dizzy from inhaling her foul stench… at least she believes that was the cause…

"No, we're just making drinks, you want one?" The younger blunette asked.

Midori not one to refuse any form of alcohol, took up her offer and Kruger made another green layered with a milky caramel liquid drink, and the three of them took the shot.

"Phew! That's was good!" Midori said as she slammed her empty shot glass back onto the table while the two Natsukis, placed there's down gingerly, feeling the effects of the alcohol from earlier kicking in. "Hey, Shizuru? Want to join in? Hey! Oi-oi!" Midori continued to call out to the two brunettes on the other side of the table, waving her hand trying to grab their attention.

The two brunettes looked exhausted, slumping against the back of the couch and their faces tinted with a defined red, but the two were still whispering and giggling into each other's ears. Pushing each other's shoulders playfully every now and then, caressing each other's cheeks, tucking stray hairs behind ears, looking deeply into each other's crimson eyes…

Kruger and Kuga sat frozen at their seat, but their face was scorching hot, both blushing immensely at the sight and their mouths open, threatening to allow drool to drip.

They couldn't think straight anymore, the effects of the sight alone would be able to send anyone into a blissful daze but along with the fact that the heart pumping effect of it caused the small amount of alcohol to circulate even faster in their blood system. And because of the fact the both of them can barely hold their liquor.

"Hey Kuga, you *hic* you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kruger asked her younger counterpart with a minor slur in her speech.

"If what you seeing is two Shizurus being *hic* awfully close to one another, to the point that *hic* they look as though they going to… do something then yes." Kuga replied, leaning back and forth from her seat trying to steady herself, her eyes not once leaving the two Kyoto-born in front of her.

Viola was once again whispering into Fujino's ear, drawing back only a little it seems she was too tired to go far instead she opt to rest her forehead on the younger brunette's shoulder and just twisted her head so to continue talking, her lips tauntingly close to her doppelganger's smooth perfect neck…

"Hey, Kuga. What's up with your doubles? Did you and Shizuru clone yourselves for some perverted sex game?" Nao mocked as she neared the table along with Chie and Aoi. "Hey? I'm talking to you, you know?" The young red head waved her hand in front of the dazed blunette, realising she was staring at something she followed where her emerald gaze was set upon.

"My god, I'm going to make millions with these photos!" Chie said excitedly while busy snapping photos with her phone.

"Chie, Chie. This angle, get this angle." Aoi said eagerly pulling the dark haired girl to the side.

"Shit, I was right?!" Nao asked to nobody as she witness Fujino cuddling up to Viola, both giggling like there's no tomorrow and slumped against the other as though they never knew what the idea of personal space was. A blush was adorned on Nao's face once more.

The young red-head ripped her sights away when a thought came to her, scanning the table top in front of her she find the two tea cups. She snatched one up and smelt it.

"Hey, guys. Anyone want to sing?" Mai came up to the small crowd that gathered around the couples. "What is Shizuru…?" She begins to question as she too got pulled into the effect of the pheromones the brunettes were emitting together as if they amplified one another's.

"Mai, taste this for me." Nao shoved the tea cup into the cook's hand, effectively dragging her out from a life-threatening daze. Mai took a sip.

"Whiskey and green tea?" Mai queries.

"More like Whiskey with two tea leaves. Someone spiked the two Shizuru's drinks." Nao nods towards the giggling brunettes. "And the dog and her double isn't faring well either." motioning to the zoned out blunettes still staring stupidly at their girlfriends.

"But who would spike Fujino-san and Viola-san's drinks?" Mai asked rhetorically. Then a snicker was heard, Mai and Nao turn to look at the red-headed teacher.

"It was me!" Midori boasted shamelessly, standing up with both hands in the air – nearly tumbling down as she did, one hand still held the quarter filled bottle of whiskey. "I started off, giving them so little that they didn't notice, and then I kept adding more! Good thing they go through their tea so fast, or it would have been ages before I got them to this stage!"

Both Mai and Nao palmed their face and sighed heavily.

"We should probably get them home, before they make a scene." Nao suggested to Mai, glancing back to the brunettes who had stopped talking in their own little world and has called out to their girlfriends to join them on the couch.

"Ok, but I don't know where Viola-san and Kruger-san is staying though."

"We'll just dump them at Shizuru's, I doubt you want all four of them at your dorm."

"…I don't know I think someone should be looking after them." Mai said worriedly, and then she looked back at the two couples and changed her mind.

Kuga and Kruger had stumbled clumsily to the other side of the small table and fell as a heap on top of their own girlfriend, eliciting a melodious laughter from Fujino and Viola who instinctively wrapped their arms around the waist of their blunette girlfriends. But the innocent laughter soon turned to seductive whispering and hands wandered on the bodies.

"Well! You know, they're adults! I'm sure they can take care of themselves! Good luck Nao, make sure you lock their door on your way out!" Mai quickly quipped nervously and added a firm pat on Nao's shoulder before escaping towards the stage.

"What?! I'm not taking them home!" Nao protested to the back of Mai's retreating form.

"We can if you like." Chie offered from behind her still flashing phone.

"No! Natsuki would kill us if we let you alone with them in this condition, heck you should count yourself a miracle if you even survive after selling all the photos you've already took!" Mai warned, as she returned to the group.

"Then, what are you going to do Mai? You'll need at least four people to carrying them back, Midori-chan is out since she's just as drunk as them and Mikoto… I don't think it's a good idea to have her around these four at the moment."

"Shi-shizuru" one of the Natsukis moaned out.

Mai sweat drops. "You've got a point… Mikoto! You look after Midori-chan until Haruka-san and Yukino-san arrives, we'll be back." The cook said before she goes and try to pry one of the blunettes from the possessive arms of her girlfriend.

* * *

The next morning, Kuga woke up with a headache and an extremely dry mouth. She notices a weight on top of her and she could feel bare skin against the skin of her belly. Two possessive arms were wrapped securely around her topless torso… and an arm that lay under her neck…?

Kuga turned her head towards the owner of the arm and sees her double.

"AH!" she shrieked sitting up abruptly waking the sleeping brunette on top of her.

"Natsuki?" Fujino said… from the other side of Kruger, who also had jumped into a sitting position once she realised Kuga was the one resting on her outstretched arm.

Viola stirred, unwrapping one arm from Kuga's waist to rub her eyes.

The four of them were on Fujino's queen sized bed, from the left it was Viola, who was missing a skirt; then it was a topless Kuga wearing her black bra and jeans from the previous night; third it was Kruger, with her jeans unbuttoned and slightly pulled down while her shirt was fully undone; and lastly there was Fujino with her dishevelled hair, half open shirt and hiked up skirt.

The four was very bewildered and groggy, but with Viola's suggestion and Fujino's adamant agreement they decided to try and figure out what had happened the night before, after a hot cup of tea.

They exited the bedroom through the wide open door to find Mai, Nao, Aoi and Chie fainted on the ground, with large pool of dried blood on the carpet.

"Shit! What the hell?!" Kuga cursed worriedly, kneeing down to tend to her fallen friends.

"It's alright, they're still breathing." Kruger assured after checking the four's pulse, whilst Viola looked on in concern.

"Ara, it seems like Chie was recording something." Fujino noted as she picked up Chie's phone from the unconscious girl's hand.

The two couple gathered round the small device, curious to what information it may provide about the previous night.

Moments later the four of them fainted as well - face red and blood trickling down from their noses.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, even Shizuru can not stand against the combined power of KugaxFujinoxKrugerxViola! lmao!

You can go and let your imagination go wild on what the video has recorded - either that the four of them just tried to change into their pyjamas unsuccessfully and ended up falling on the bed and going to sleep or that _something_ did happen. Whatever tickles your fancy! ^-^

**Omake 1: At Viola's Hotel**

*Viola's hand laid firmly on Fujino's shoulder, stopping her from ceasing the fight*

*Fujino turns to see that Viola was taking photos of the two brawling blunettes on her phone*

*Fujino whips her face back to the Natsukis, taking out her phone to record a video*

Viola: We'll share the files later, okay?

**Omake 2: At Shizuru's Apartment**

*Haruka storms into the apartment with Yukino trailing behind*

Haruka: Oi! Bubuzuke! Where are you? What happened last night? Where'd you take the others?

Yukino: Haruka-chan? *points to the eight fallen victums*

Haruka: What the? Oh no it happened again the mysterious nose bleeding epidemic from last week!

Yukino: Look *picks up Chie's phone from Fujino's hands and plays the short clip*

*The two watch the clip, Yukino turns red and faints*

Haruka: Yukino!

**

* * *

**

Boring stuff about the fic:

Yeah that's right I made it Haruka as the only 1 tht can stand up against the four's "powers"! mainly cos i dont think she has the receptors for this kind of thing!

Originally the Natsuki fight scene wasn't in it, I'm more a Shizuru fan myself so I only intended Kruger to tackle Kuga... but then my mind started to wander... those two fighting would be something I'd like to watch (but not for the same reason shizuru would!)

and lastly: just incase no one realises this but **this is the end of this two shot! so no more sequels**


End file.
